The Word of Your Body
by xXStarrXEyedXGurlXx
Summary: Courtney was sure her and Trent were perfect for each other. He just hasn't realized it yet. But the next school play, Spring Awakening would make him realize how perfect they were for each other, until a certain green haired criminal gets involved
1. Spring Auditioning

**Hey everybody! Its Lauren and i'm starting a new story! haha so it is a DxC story, but it involves elements from the Broadway musical, Spring Awakening. The actual play is a rated M play, but i'm not rating the story M because it's not that explicit. I do have to warn you guys of the lyics of the songs are fairly explicit, but you don't have to read them if you're uncomfortable with it. It's not necessary to read and/or watch Spring Awakening to get the story, but i do recommend it because it's fantastic! i can put up a link from youtube if you guys want to watch it, or you can look yourselves, there's multiple bootleg copies of it on youtube, or you can buy the script from most bookstores. Also I want to explain the text in here, _Italics_ are script or lyrics from the play, and the names of the TDI characters playing the play characters will be next to the SA character name. I plan on having a song or a piece of dialogue from the play in every chapter so i wanna make sure no one gets confused, and BOLD print is thoughts from the characters. Thank you and Pleeaasseee R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of its characters, likewise with Spring Awakening, and its script and lyrics**

**

* * *

**

Courtney took a deep breath as she approached the stage, her song ready in her mind and butterflies in her stomach. This was it, the moment she'd been waiting for all her past three years in high school. It was the start of her senior year and she was sure to start with a bang. She'd been mulling through drama club since freshman year, accepting the meager chorus roles and sometimes supporting roles in an attempt to claw to high school drama club fame with a lead. This was her part, she was sure of it. With her mom head of the school board, she easily convinced the principal to allow an uncensored high school production of Spring Awakening. Her drama teacher, Ms. Holloway was more than happy to oblige and started with auditions for the production the next week. Courtney was a shoe in for the female lead, Wendla. It would be perfect because Trent Matthews was guaranteed for the Male lead of Melchior. Trent and Courtney were soul mates. He was the Romeo to her Juliet, the Link to her Tracy, the Fiyero to her Elphaba, the Rodger to her Mimi, and the Danny to her Sandy. Okay maybe not, but you get it. They were destiny. He just didn't realize it yet. But this play would cause him to realize how perfect they were together and they'd fall in love and live happily ever after in McKinley high school history. Courtney smiled at her well thought out plan and gave her music to the red-headed scrawny nerd at the piano. She stepped up to the center of the stage and sang her rendition of Mama Who Bore Me.

Courtney [WENDLA]: _Mama who bore me, Mama who gave me, No way to handle things  
Who made me so sad  
Mama, the weeping, Mama, the angels, No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem  
Some pray that one day, Christ will come a'-callin', They light a candle, And hope that it glows  
And some just lie there, Crying for him to come and find them, But when he comes they don't know how to go  
Mama who bore me, Mama who gave me, No way to handle things, Who made me so bad  
Mama, the weeping, Mama, the angels, No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem_

"Courtney that was lovely dear. You've certainly improved over the years" Ms. Holloway smiled.

"Thank you Ms. Holloway, I'm very excited for this play." Courtney gave her a smile.

"Well you did very well," she waved Courtney off the stage. "Next,"  
Courtney walked off the stage,

"That was great Court," Trent smiled as he lifted his hand for a high five."

"Thanks Trent," Courtney high fived him awkwardly. "I know you do great too," Courtney replied.

"Thanks," he flashed a showstopper smile and she giggled and walked away.

"You have it bad," Bridgette sighed as she walked up. Bridgette was Courtney's best friend and over the years Bridgette had been drug into one too many plays by Courtney; this one being no different. "Are you still bent on that stupid Danny/Sandy plan?" Bridgette sighed scanning over the monologue Courtney made her memorize.

"Bridgette, for the last time, its plan 'You're the one that I want,'" Courtney retorted

"That roll's off the tongue," Bridgette mumbled

"And it's not stupid! It'll work, by the end of this play, he'll be in love with me," Courtney replied. Bridgette raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "It will!" Courtney retorted. Bridgette just rolled her eyes.

"What's up with you and that movie anyways," Bridgette sighed looked at the script again.

"Grease is not just a movie, it's a musical. And I love it because it was the first musical I ever saw and since seeing it I became drawn into the world of theatre," Courtney explained.

"Whatever," Bridgette rolled her eyes and smiled at her preppy best friend.

Trent had just finished his song and walked off the stage; he looked at Courtney and smiled. She smiled back her face flushing slightly as she let out a giggle.

"I still think you're crazy," Bridgette mumbled as she walked towards the stage to begin her monologue.

~:~

"I can't believe I have to do this crazy shit, just so I don't fail Holloway's stupid drama class," Duncan growled as he sat in the audience next to his friends Geoff and DJ.

"Dude, it can't be that bad, and hey I have to do it too. Who knows? Maybe this will be kinda chill." Geoff replied adjusting his hat.

"If you guys actually paid attention in class, then you wouldn't be in this situation." DJ replied.

"Yeah Duncan, maybe we should actually work in that class," Geoff looked at his green haired friend. The two were silent for a second as they thought about that suggestion, then looked at each other, then burst out in laughter.

"Ahaha like we'd ever do that!" Geoff uttered between laughs.

"Seriously dude hahaha" Duncan wiped a tear from his eye. They pounded fists as their laughter died down.

"Well it was just a suggestion," DJ huffed with a frown.

"Excuse me? Are you boys here to audition? Because I have no time for hooligans." Ms. Holloway was glaring at them from her table, mainly looking at Duncan.

"Yes Ms. Holloway, we are," Geoff said putting on an innocent smile. The other two stood up and gave her the same smile.

"Hmn so I see you and Mr. Malone took my advice for extra credit," Ms. Holloway pursed her lips, "well then you three come up here so I can provide you with a piece to audition with."

"Actually Ms. Holloway, I have something prepared," DJ replied. The other two turned to look at him raising their eyebrows. "What? Mama always said that theatre makes a well rounded person." DJ replied.

"Well good then, hurry up boys, I don't have all day." Ms. Holloway sighed. The three ran down to the stage. "No running in the theater!"

~:~

All the auditioning was over and everyone was supposed to sit in the seats of the auditorium to wait for some announcements from Ms. Holloway. Duncan took a seat next to his friend Gwen from history, with the rest of his crew next to him.

"So you're one of these drama nerds too?" Duncan snickered to her.

"I've always been a part of the drama club, backstage wise, I normally do the sets and painting and such. That's where I met the techno stalker," she smirked back referring to the gap toothed boy sitting next to Gwen. Duncan recognized him as Cody from his computers class. "He normally does sound and other techie stuff, but when he heard I was auditioning this year…" Gwen sighed

"He just had to do it too cause he's in looovvveee with little Gweny," Duncan put two and two together and snickered.

"Yeah," Gwen blew her bangs out of her face in annoyance.

"So why are you doing this stupid play anyway?" Duncan asked.

"I've always been a fan of Spring Awakening, it's pretty decent and it's all about challenging authority and social norm, not to mention sexual enlightenment," Gwen smiled. "Which I'm a fan of"

"Well maybe this might not be that suckish, I mean I'm all for challenging authority," Duncan replied.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed," Gwen chuckled as she ran her hand through his Mohawk.

"And hell anything sexual is fine in my book," he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively and Gwen rolled her eyes.

Courtney had taken a seat in the front next to Bridgette. Trent was a few seats away, talking to DJ about who knows what. Heather, Courtney's frenemy was sitting behind her, texting and not paying attention to anyone. Noah, the sarcastic genius who had always been Courtney's competition in regards to anything academic was sitting next to Heather reading a book. Courtney also saw DJ, Geoff and Duncan from drama class. DJ seems like a fairly acceptable person, but Geoff was an uncontrollably inept party boy and Duncan was simply a delinquent. **What could be going through Ms. Holloways head to let those two imbeciles audition? **Courtney thought smugly. She also saw Leshawna sitting next to the techie turned "actor" (**Please) **Cody. She was pretty decent, a little too much attitude for Courtney's taste though. Courtney also saw a few other people who hadn't had the honor of meeting her, so she didn't know them. Eventually Ms. Holloway walked up to the stage.

"Excuse me everyone," she said and everyone began to quiet down. "Now, I'd like to thank everyone who auditioned and I wish you the best of luck. I will post the cast list outside the drama room on Monday at 7:00 sharp. The first rehearsal will be Monday from 2:30 to 5. Have a wonderful weekend" Ms. Holloway smiled as she dismissed the crowd of eager students

~:~

_Wendla Bergmann__: _Courtney Callahan

_Melchior Gabor: _Duncan Malone

_Moritz Stiefel__: _Trent Matthews

_Ilse:_ Gwen Stevens

_Mother/Headmistress (Wendla Understudy):_ Heather Lang

_Father/School Master (Melchior Understudy):_ DJ Brown

School Boys

_Hanschen: _Noah Vargas

_Ernst: _Cody Little

_Otto:_ Owen Peters

_Georg:_ Geoff Baxter

School Girls

_Martha: _Leshawna Jones

_Thea:_ Bridgette Cavannah

_Anna:_ Izzy Swanson

"What!" Courtney exclaimed. It was 7:01 and Courtney and a sleepy Bridgette were outside the drama room reading the cast list.

"What's the problem? You got the lead," Bridgette yawned pointing to the paper on the wall.

"Just look at my leading man! That's not Trent!" Courtney yelled freaking out.

"Well that certainly puts a damper on your get Trent to love you plan," Bridgette replied rubbing her eyes.

"Its plan 'You're the One that I Want'!" Courtney replied becoming very flustered.

"Girls what are you yelling about?" Ms. Holloway walked out of her room carrying a cup of coffee.

"I'm not the one yelling," Bridgette replied, eyeing her cup of coffee.

"Courtney, dear, you got the lead. Be happy." Ms. Holloway replied.

"Yes but what about Trent? And how did someone like Duncan Malone get the part of my love interest!" Courtney replied still as flustered.

"Courtney, high school theatre is all about giving everyone a chance to shine, and as surprising as it may seem Mr. Malone has quite a hand at acting, and he's a fairly good singer. Plus I think Trent will flourish more with a complex character such as _Moritz Stiefel._" Ms. Holloway explained.

"I have no idea what any of that means," Bridgette sighed as she slid down the wall and took a seat on the floor.

"Wait, I'm what?" the sound of Heather's angry voice echoed through the hall as her and her clones crowded around the list.

"Heather, you're playing all the female adults in the play. You'll have a lot of stage time, don't worry." Ms. Holloway replied coolly, sipping her coffee.

"But I'm HER understudy?" Heather scowled as she pointed to Courtney.

"Girls, I have no time to explain all my casting decisions. If you don't like it then you can drop out, but I'm not changing my mind, on any casting." Ms. Holloway replied as she turned to go back into her room "I'll see you later at practice I'm sure?"

"Yes Ms. Holloway," the two girls sighed. Heather gave Courtney a scowl and walked away with her henchmen in tow.

"What crawled up that girls skinny butt," Leshawna sighed has she looked at the cast list. "Martha? Is that cause I'm black?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Leshawna, you're a perfect Martha, and she gets a solo." Courtney explained calmly.

"Whatever, what's up with surfer girl?" Leshawna pointed to Bridgette who was sleeping on the floor.

"She's not used to getting up at 6 for school," Courtney sighed.

"Hmn, well whatever," Leshawna smiled, "so girl what part did you get?"

"I'm Wendla, the lead female," Courtney replied.

"Well congratulations girl! You've been dying for a lead for how long?" Leshawna replied.

"Yes, I'm happy about my part, though I'm not so sure about her casting decisions for the male counterpart." Courtney sighed.

"It's Trent isn't it? He always gets the lead," Leshawna furrowed her eyebrows.

"See for yourself," Courtney nodded towards the list.

"Duncan? Man he's cool and all, but I wouldn't place him as the theatre type."

"Yeah more of a delinquent," Courtney spat.

"Chill girl," Leshawna chuckled, "He's pretty good looking for a white guy,"

"Who is?" Gwen walked up.

"Duncan, he got the lead." Leshawna replied.

"Really?" Gwen asked as she looked at the list. "Hmn Ilse, nice I can do that." Gwen smiled.

"Yes but what about my problem with my male lead?" Courtney frowned.

"Right, forgot you've gotta make out with him on stage," Gwen snickered "Don't worry, I hear he's one hell of a kisser."

"Not just kiss him; it's an entire sex scene!" Courtney yelled. People around the halls all looked at the prep and slowly walked away in fear.

"Did my ear's deceive me? Or did I hear sex scene?" Geoff grinned as him, DJ and Duncan walked up.

"Yep, you did Geoff, there's one between Wendla and Melchior, which is being played by Courtney and…"

"What's a Meel-Cha-ir?" Duncan said trying to read the paper.

"It's Melchior you idiot," Courtney huffed.

"Wait so, Duncan and Courtney have a sex scene?" DJ asked. Both he and Geoff burst out laughing.

"It's not a real one," Noah sighed as he approached the group gathering around the list, with Cody following behind him, and Izzy and Owen not far behind.

"They still have to make out on stage," Gwen replied with a smirk.

"has anyone seen Trent anywhere?" DJ said looking around.

"AHHHHHHHH," a girlish like scream came from the four looking at the list. Noah walked over shaking, with a confused Cody next to him.

"I'm, I'm I…." Noah stammered.

"You're Hanschen, and Cody's Ernst," Gwen smirked.

"I don't get it? What's the big deal?" Cody shrugged.

"They're GAY!" Noah replied.

"Gay lovers actually," Gwen clarified. Noah just glared at her, and Cody still looked confused.

* * *

**haha yeah, i'm a closet NoCo shipper :3 i try to add a hint of NoCo yaoi in my stories buahahahaha what will happen to our favorite teen cartoons? Find out in the next chapter, where we'll see Trent's reaction, and the first rehearsal  
**

**hope you guys liked it :) and again please review**


	2. Bitch of Living

**Here is the long awated second chapter. Yes im quite aware how much i suck. Being that i started this a year ago i basically fail. But despite that i hope that you all forgive me and read this! i will do my very best to update much more! so without further ado, chapter 2! (haha that rhymed!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

The events that occurred earlier that morning spiraled into complete chaos in the sanctity of the drama department. Well at least as Courtney saw it. Bridgette became worried when Courtney began to hyper-ventilate during 7th period, about a half an hour before their first practice.

"Court, chill, you're going to pass out if you try running while you're freaking out like this." Bridgette replied while they were stretching during field hockey practice. It was Bridgette's deal with the prep, they decided freshman year. If Bridgette had to do drama club, Courtney had to do field hockey with her before water polo and swim season started for Bridgette. It was great for Courtney; it really helped improve some of her aggression issues, which was always good. Not to mention it was a way for them to bond before school got crazy.

"But Bridgette, I have to kiss...that..that...ogre!" Courtney sighed with her eyes wide with fear and disgust.

"Courtney, come on. It won't be that bad, and besides you can fake it, I mean you're on hell of an actress," Bridgette replied, hoping the flattery would calm her down.

"Is the drama queen still going on about how suckish her life is?" Heather replied walking up to the two.

"Heather, not now," Bridgette's eyes narrowed as she glared at the queen bee.

"Look, I'm just trying to give you another perspective, I mean Duncan's no loser. He's a football player and totally hot." Heather pointed to the football field where he and the rest of his clan were practicing. "And he's one hell of a kisser, I should know." Heather replied with a smirk.

"That's not surprising," Bridgette mumbled rolling her eyes. Heather glared at her, then returned to Courtney.

"See, he's number 40, over there with Geoff,"

~:~

"So are you really gonna stick with the drama thing dude?" Geoff replied as he grabbed one of the water bottles and took a swig.

"I have to, or else I'll fail, then its hello summer school," Duncan rolled his eyes pulling off helmet. "How bout you?"

"Yeah, I mean the people seem chill," Geoff replied.

"and by people, you mean Bridgette, don't you?" DJ smiled as he raised his eyebrow.

"Huh? Um no, I mean yeah she's cool, but uh it's not like I said anything to her yesterday, heck I didn't even realize she was there…" Geoff stammered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes you did, cause you said 'look there's Bridgette,' as soon as we walked into that auditorium." Duncan replied raising his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah" Geoff replied remembering the previous day.

"Dude," DJ replied shaking his head.

"What?" Geoff looked dumbfounded; more so than usual.

"You have it bad" Duncan chuckled

"I do not! Man yeah she's pretty, and smart, and nice and….." Geoff began stammering as the two stared at him, both with smug grins. "Whatever, I'm gonna go run," Geoff grumbled and took off.

"Wow," Duncan replied, watching his blonde friend take off.

"Dude's totally whipped," DJ replied.

"Seriously, ha you will never see me that gaga over some chick," Duncan laughed.

"You never know Dunc, I mean mama always said that love's like a bug on a windshield, you never know it's there until it crashes right into you straight on." DJ explained. Duncan raised his eye at his larger friend.

"That made absolutely no sense at all man." Duncan shook his head.

"It's one of those things where it takes time to understand." DJ replied.

"Anyways…" Duncan was still giving DJ a weird look, "before Romeo got all butt hurt and ran off, I was gonna ask one of you to go over the script with me after school before I have to run lines with Little Miss Perfect in a bit," Duncan replied awkwardly.

"Courtney's not that bad, at least I don't think so," DJ replied.

"Dude have you met the girl? You say one thing wrong and she'll rip your head off. Girl's insane. Every time she speaks she makes me wanna light myself on fire." Duncan replied with shiver.

"At least she's no Heather," DJ replied as he looked over to the other field with the field hockey team practicing. There the two saw Courtney and Heather talking and looking their direction.

"Yeah, but at least Heather's hot," Duncan replied.

"You say that like Courtney's at the same level as Beth," DJ replied, then Duncan shivered.

"Like I was saying before, I'd rather be with a slut than a man-eater," Duncan replied.

~:~

"me may ma mo me may ma mo moo…" Courtney sang as she read through her script. She was sitting alone in the auditorium before rehearsal. She was too engrossed in her lines to notice the door open and someone walk down the aisle to her.

"Hey," a warm voice said.

Courtney looked up and her face gave a slight flush, "Oh hey Trent," She replied nervously.

"Mind if I join you?" Trent asked.

"No, go right ahead," Courtney replied quickly.

"So I heard about your starring role, congrats." Trent replied as he took a seat next to her.

"Yeah, it's great. How about you? Does it bother you about, well, you know." Courtney replied awkwardly.

"What? Oh the casting thing? Not really I mean I was surprised at first, getting the supporting role and everything, but I'm excited. It's an interesting role and I think it will allow me to further grow as an actor." Trent replied.

"So, you're not mad at all?" Courtney raised her eyebrow.

"Hey, Moritz isn't a role to cry about," Trent smiled. "It seems to bother you though,"

"Me?" Courtney looked incredulously, "Why would it bother me?" Courtney squeaked.

"Courtney, despite your knack for acting, you're a terrible liar," Trent raised his eyebrow. Courtney frowned and sighed. "Look don't worry about me, you'll do amazing and that's all that matters."

"You're not the one who has to make out with Duncan Malone on stage," Courtney replied narrowing her eyes at him.

"Right," Trent replied, "well it's only acting, I mean it's not like you'll fall in love after one stage kiss, that's ridiculous." Trent chuckled.

Courtney felt her heart sank. "Great now I'm ridiculous and I still have to kiss that ogre," she thought. "Well whatever, it doesn't really matter anyways," Courtney replied as her face became hot with embarrassment, "see you later, Trent" she finished quickly and grabbed her stuff and rushed out of the theater.

Trent frowned as he watched her run out, "well that was strange," He mumbled as he pulled out his guitar and began fiddling with the strings.

~:~

"Firstly, I want to congratulate everyone who made it into the show. We have quite a cast this semester and I'm excited to get to work on such a meaningful and powerful work of drama," Ms. Holloway smiled and rubbed her hands together as she stood on the stage of the auditorium to a waiting group of teens sitting in the seats. "Now to begin our first rehearsal, we will be stretching and doing breathing exercises. This will be the first thing we do at each rehearsal, and I expect everyone to be ready to begin as soon as that clock hits 2:30 each rehearsal day," Ms. Holloway glared at Duncan, Geoff, and DJ as she said this. "But before that I would like to go over a few rules, first, I will accept no tardiness, unless it is excused reason which I would therefore require a note from a teacher or other authority. Second, unless an excused absence, you must attend each and every practice, meeting and tech day. Thirdly, when you arrive for rehearsal, you will be prepared. So if we are having a dance rehearsal, I expect everyone here in clothes they can move in. Lastly, failure to follow these rules or any others I employ will result in being removed from this production. Now, lets get to work! Courtney, dear, will you lead everyone in our exercises today?" Ms. Holloway smiled as Courtney bounced up in enthusiasm.

"Of course, Ms. Holloway!" Courtney had never been asked to lead warm ups before, so this was a big honor for her. Of course no one else seemed to share her enthusiasm as they climbed up the stairs to the stage.

"Okay," Courtney smiled, "Let's all get into a circle, and start by taking some deep breaths. That's it, in and out," Courtney demonstrated with a deep inhale and exhale.

"That's what she said," Duncan muttered to Geoff. Geoff chuckled in response.

"And what exactly is so funny?" Courtney frowned as she glared to Duncan and Geoff.

"Nothing," Duncan replied with fake innocence.

"Nothing at all, just breathing, just like you said, in and out." Geoff replied, trying to control the urge to laugh again.

Courtney narrowed her eyes at the two, then continued to dictate different warm ups.

Duncan snickered and bumped fists with Geoff as soon as Courtney removed her gaze from the two of them.

"This has to be the stupidest thing I have ever done," Geoff sighed.

"Seriously man," Duncan rolled his eyes and stared at the Prep directing them to look like complete idiots.

"C'mon guys, there's a reason why we have to do this. Its like playing a sport," DJ reasoned.

"That or little miss no-fun just wants us to look as stupid as she does," Duncan replied with a smirk.

"I said grab your left ankle!" Courtney barked as she snapped her head towards Duncan and gave her the iciest of glares.

"Maybe we need a demonstration, Princess." Duncan smirked.

"Ugh! Ms. Holloway!," Courtney turned to the teacher who was busy scribbling down something on a piece of paper. She looked up and eyed the prep. "Duncan and his cronies are being absolutely disruptive!"

"Geez Callahan I was only making a joke," Duncan rolled his eyes.

"It was rude and crass and totally uncalled for!" Courtney yelled and stomped her foot as she glared in his general direction.

"I think its time we get a move on with rehearsal," Ms. Holloway sighed, "Now, I didn't announce this before, but I want to assign the boy's and girl's dance captains. These individuals will be doing the choreography for all the numbers in the show under my direction. Now Trent and Heather, I would like you two to do this, you both have had experience in the type of dance I deem appropriate," She looked right at Heather. " So without further ado, can I have you two take your respected groups and work on the following numbers. Trent, you and the boys will be working on The Bitch of Living, in here on the stage, there are chairs backstage. Heather, I would like you to take the girls to the dance room and work on the Reprise of Mama who Bore Me. Now off you go," Ms. Holloway clapped her hands and everyone dispersed.

~:~

"No Bridgette, Leshawna, you two will come in on the left of Courtney, and Gwen you are on the right of Court, and Izzy right behind Gwen." Heather directed the girls. Courtney had to admit, although Heather was a complete and utter bitch, she knew her stuff when it came to dancing. Must have been all the cheer leading. Courtney had a strange sensation as she stood in the center of this group of misfit girls. **This was it, **Courtney thought, **This was her time to be a star. **

"Courtney? Hello earth to Courtney!" Heather's sharp voice broke Courtney out of her trance. "I said, move your ass to the front when you start your harmony," Courtney rolled her eyes and walked forward. "Seriously people, lets pay attention."

~:~

"Now, each of you have your solo parts, and when you begin, you're gonna stand up. Owen at your part, you're gonna stand on the chair and sing upwards." Trent explained by standing on his chair.

"Um, Trent? I don't think I'll fit on this chair." Owen laughed nervously.

"Okay well just try it buddy." Trent replied. Owen got on the chair and stood up to mimic Trent's earlier actions, only to hear a crack and fall on the floor with the chair in pieces.

"Clean up in aisle three," Duncan snickered as he lounged in his chair.

"Uh Ms. Holloway?" Trent yelled to the back of the auditorium.

Ms. Holloway sighed and shook her head. This was gonna be a long eight weeks.

~:~

The girls filed into the auditorium after a long two hours. They had barely gotten into practice when Izzy decided to ad lib her dancing and it all went downhill from there. Eventually Heather told them they were all hopeless and stomped out of the room. Trent on the other hand had an easier time with the guys, once they got Owens chair situation squared away. The girls were sitting in the front row waiting to see the first performance of the guy's number.

"Okay, lets see it!" Ms. Holloway clapped excitedly as she took a seat with the girls.

Courtney watched as all the boys took their seats. This is gonna be quite a sight, Courtney thought sarcasticly. The music started and they all watched in silence for the first glimpse of their show.

_Moritz _(Trent)_  
God, I dreamed there was an angel  
Who could hear me through the wall  
As I cried out-like, in Latin  
"This is so not life at all  
Help me out-out-of this nightmare"  
Then I heard her silver call-  
She said: "Just give it time, kid  
I come to one and all"_

Courtney sighed with a smile as she watched the man of her dreams sing. He was like a god, a perfect haired god on the auditorium stage.

_Georg (_Geoff)_  
See, each night, it's like fantastic-  
Tossing, turning, without rest  
'Cause my days at the piano  
With my teacher and her breasts;  
And the music's like the one thing  
I can even get at all  
And those breasts!  
I mean, God, please  
Just let those apples fall_

Courtney looked over and Bridgette seemed to be sporting the same glazed expression as she had a few minutes before.

Ernst (

Cody)_  
See, there's showering in gym class..._

Hanschen (

Noah)_  
Bobby Maler, he's the best  
Looks so nasty in those khakis_

Ernst  
God, my whole life's like some test

Otto (

Owen)_  
Then there's Marianna Wheelan  
As if she'd return my call_

Hanschen  
It's like just kiss some ass, man  
Then you can screw 'em all

[All]  
Alllllllll

Melchior

(Duncan)_  
It's the bitch of living_

Courtney's mouth dropped as Duncan stood up and started singing. **The neanderthal could actually carry a tune! And it wasn't horrible, in fact it was decently swoonworthy. Stop it Courtney! Duncan Malone is in no way swoonworthy. He was disgusting and vulgar and rude and hott and, wait, no he's gross. Ugh get a hold of yourself Courtney! You're sounding like Heather. **She shook her head to be rid of her thoughts._  
All  
It's the bitch of living_

Melchior  
And living in your head

[All]  
In your head  
It's the bitch

Melchior  
Of living  
And sensing God is dead

"And that's what we got through today," Trent said and ran his hand through his hair.

"That was great boys," Ms. Holloway smiled. "Heather, next time they run that number we'll need to add you into the dance."

"Fantastic," Heather rolled her eyes.

"Okay well, that's it for today, tomorrow we will be working on the vocals My Junk so please go over the song on your CD's and be prepared to sing," Ms. Holloway smiled. "Now, you are all dismissed!"

* * *

**Please don't hate me and review!**

**~Lo**


End file.
